Perci Tonks? Demigoddess or Witch?
by Demigod4996
Summary: Perci Tonks? What. How. Sally was the daughter of Lupa and got adopted by Artemis, was part of the hunt until a god rape her, she left. she died while giving birth to a baby girl and her best friend adopted this baby girl and name her Persephone "Perci" Tonks. want more read to find out. IMPORTANT: MR.SALVOS HAS ADOPTED THIS. ANY QUESTIONS WILL GO TO HIS.
1. The Order finds out about the new Tonks

_Spells _Latin** Greek "**Talking" 'Thoughts'

The Order **_(A/N: I not going to tell you whos in it because you know already whos in it)_** was around the diner room tableb at 12 Grimmauld Place waiting for two of the members, Remus Lupin and Mrs. No-First-Name Tonks. "Okay, My best Mate and cousin are never late, where the bloody hell are they?" asked the lord of the house Sirius Black.

Before anyone could answer him three voices where heard walking in. "But Mom, it's not my fault that Blackjack likes donuts. Blame Zoë and Phoboe, they got me him." a Unknown voice to all but three in the room said.

"I don't care, the next time he shits in my house or mess up my case paper because he high on donuts you three will be cleaning the mess up and no hunting with your grandmother." a voice that sounds a lot like Tonks said. 'as far as I know Tonks doesn't have any kids.' Sirius thought to himself.

"But Mom" "No buts Persephone. That's Final. Remus, what do you think." They finally got to the diner room and everyone saw them and Remus spoke up at last "Pup, your mom is right. Lady Artemis and Lady Lupa would be upset to see you like this."

Remus would've said more if someone didn't clear their throat. All three of them turn around and see the Order looking at them. "Ah. Mr. Lupin, Mrs. Lupin, I'm glad that you can join us for this meeting. I that you bought Ms. Tonks as well. Sirius, is there a bed say can use." Dumbledore said to The Lupin family before asking Sirius.

"Yes, I believe so. I might need to add a bed, she can be in Hermione and Ginny room. Follow me. Moony don't think you are off the hook." Sirius answer Dumbledore before telling Lupin. Black took Peresphone up to her new room.

**_Sirius P.O.V_**

After hearing and seeing my mate kid, I can't still believe it. I decided to start a conversation.

"So Persephone, is Moony is your father?" I ask her. 'come on Black, that was a lame ass question' I thought to myself at i thought i did until I heard a snorted.

"Uncle Sirius, first my name isn't Persephone its Perci, Second I'm might be adopted but I am their daughter. Now before you go back to your meeting, I have a question." Persep... I mean Perci told me. "Yes, what's your question."

"Who are the other young people up here?" she ask me. I don't really understand stand how she knows this. I told her about the kids and point her to her new room than to the boys room.

After she went to her room, I went back downstairs to the meeting. "Remus, who did she know about the other kids being up stairs. Is she a danger to Harry?" I ask my mate.

After Tonks and Remus laughed for a good five minutes, he being to speak "No Padfoot, She won't harm Harry. She knew about the kids because she smelt them when we walked in. Before anyone asks no I didn't make her part wolf, but I have been training her." Remus answer me. After we (I mean me) calm down, They told us how they got Percy.

Molly cook supper and went to get the kids. She open the door and we saw Perci regaining her balance. Before we could say anything, we heard a bunch of different animals calls.

"Dam it Perci. I said no more of your anim-bars. You know what." Tonks said as she pulls out her wand before continuing "_Accio_ Perci Anim-bars." A bunch of chocolate bars come flying from Perci and went onto the table.

Bill and Charlie garb eat some of it before Tonks could tell them not to. "Did you make this Persephone?" Charlie ask Perci as she was getting redder. "This is very good." Bill said before opening his mouth instead of words coming out a dragon roar did.

Now everyone besides Snape "because he's Snape", Tonks and Molly because of being moms, Prof. McGonagall because of being a teacher laugh. Charlie went to make a joke about his brother but a horse neighing came out. Than The Trio, The Twins, and Ginny came into the dining room.


	2. I meet the Trio

_Spells _**Greek **Latin **_Books/Letters/Written down stuff _**"Talking" 'Thoughts'

**___**

After my uncle left, I took a sniff again and smelt: books and The Twins. Yes, they are here, I been working on my new prank item: Anim-Bar. Anim-Bars will make you sound like a random animal.

I put my stuff in the room in staying in until the school starts. I walk over to the boys room and went to knock until I heard "Guys, we know You-Know-Who is back. We have to do something." one voice said. "You're bloody right Harry. I don't understand why mum**_ (A/N: I might have forgotten about British is mum not mom)_** won't let us join the Order. Bloody Hell, The Twins are of age but mum still say no." said a voice from within the room.

I did what any pup and person would do, I knocked. The door is Swung open and i was pull to the wall via wands to my throat. "Ummm hi. I'm Perci." I said very awkwardly.

"Perci. We hadn't-" Ferd started while George finish " heard ftom you all summer, We were worry." "What these two knuckleheads asking why hasn't you olw us this summer." Ginny one my three best Mates said. "Bloody Hell, is that why that olw that mum and dad didn't know. Wait who are you?" siad the younger redhead male.

"My. Name. Is. Perci." I told him like I was talking to a child before I continue to speak "I'm a fourth year Hufflepuff. My parents are: Remus Lupin and Tonks, yes they adopted me. Why don't you guys introduce yourself?"

Three of them looks confused until Ginny lean over to tell them something. "I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley, Ginny brother. This is Harry Potter." Hermione told me.

"Nice to meet you guys. Do you want some chocolate?" I ask them They took some. The Twins is eyeing the chocolate than me, but ate it anyways. The Trio ate it just fine. Ginny was trying to hide her smile (and failed) and ate it.

After they ate it they look at me, before Ron spoke up "This is good." before he could say anything else a cat hiss came out of him mouth. Harry open his mouth and a dog barking came out. Hermione open hers and a Owl hooting. The soynds that came out of The Twins were monkeys. Ginny was roaring like a lion.

All six of them are giving me the evil eye. I back up to the railing on the second floor. Hermione open her mouth to probably to warn me, but only ab owl hooting came out. I saw the Twins begin to launch themselves at me, but before they could get off the ground I filp over the railing and land on the ground. As I regaining my balance, the diner room door open. 'Shit! I thought I could've gotten away with it'. Before they could say a word, we hear a bunch of animals noises

"Dam it Perci. I said no more of your anim-bars. You know what." Mum said as she pulls out her wand before continuing "Accio Perci Anim-bars." A bunch of chocolate bars come flying from me and went onto the table.

Bill and Charlie garb eat some of it before Mum could tell them not to. "Did you make this Persephone?" Charlie ask me as I was getting redder. "This is very good." Bill said before opening his mouth instead of words coming out a dragon roar did.

Now everyone besides Snape "because he's Snape", Tonks and Molly because of being moms, Prof. McGonagall because of being a teacher laugh. Charlie went to make a joke about his brother but a horse neighing came out. Than The Trio, The Twins, and Ginny came into the dining room.

"Pup, Give them the cure now. By the way don't tell me there isn't one, because I know." Dad told me.

I want over to my bag and pull out a small bottle thats 4 ozs tall. "Okay, Take a sip and only the sip or I won't be able to counteract the effects." I told them as i was giving Bill the bottle.

*Time Skip to after dinner*

After we got done eating Bill ask the I was hoping to avoid, "Perci how did you make these. Did you use any magic." Now all of the eyes are on me while I explain how i modify a potion that I made my first year and put it in the chocolate while I was cooking it. "The potion I modified wasn't just mine." I told everyone as Ginny begin to laugh.

"Bullshit. Luna, Neville, and myself barely help you. Hell Luna help you more than Neville or I did" Ginny said to me, but at the parise I was getting, I knew my light blue hair went to tomato red. Before anyone could say anything about my hair changing colors the owls came with the mail.

"The Owls never came this late before, but I'm not really surprised because of what I'm learning." Uncle Sirius told everyone

There is a letter that is Blue and Yellow that's perfectly mix. it has **Perci** on it. Before I could make a garb for it, some one else picked it up.

"What does it say. what language is it?" asked Harry. "Its Greek Harry, please try to learn while we are at Hogwarts." Hermione explain.

While everyone else is looking at them, I sneak over there and took the letter. The letter says:

**_Dear Perci,_**

**_How has your summer been? Mine could have been better, Dad and I had to deal Gulpies almost the whole summer. Did you get the Anim-Bars done yet? What do_****_ Moldyface next move is? Had you heard anything from your Grandma yet? Please be safe._****_ I have so Ideas for the You Know What. Neville came be early in the summer and said that we should asked Hermione to help us. I gotta go now, I'll see you on the train in a few days._**

**_sincerely,_**

**_Luna Lovergood._**

I guess I had a stupid look on my face because, now everyone is looking at me. Thank The gods for Mrs. Weasely. "Now all kids off to bed now".

**_A/N: okay. I honestly thought I had to do that letter over again because I thought it bought LunaxPerci to quickly. Don't get me wrong, I want a lunlu a and Perci story but I didn't want it that quick._**


	3. The Train Ride (08-25 22:08:26)

_Spells_ **Greek** Latin 'Thoughts/Thinking' "Talking"

**_AN: Okay I hate these very much but I have to put it in. Please don't skip this. Whatever mean words people in my story say towards the LGBT community isn't what my options is. Some people like Draco, Ron or others have a problem with gays/lesbian and ect. I honestly believe that the LGBT community is good and a great thing._**

**_3rd P.O.V._**

Perci, Neville, Luna, and Ginny are sitting in a compartment on the way to Hogwarts. The two Hufflepuff **(I put Ginny in Hufflepuff.),** a Ravenclaw, and a Gryffindor students were talking in Greek; they have notepads the has things writing in Greek, Latin, or English. Perci's book fell as she begin to fell asleep, as soon as her closed, she begin to fall forward until Luna grab her and pulled Perci to her. Perci snuggle up to Luna's brest. Luna's face went bright red while her two other friends laugh at her.

"When are you going to ask her out?" Neville asked his friend while Luna tried to act confused and failed big time. Before Luna could say anything, the compartment door open.

The Trio steps in and see a sleeping Perci on Luna. They took a seat and begin to talk with Luna, Ginny, and Neville; until Ron begin Ron who was no tact begin to speak "Why is Perci sleeping on your boob?" Both Ginny and Hermione scold Ron.

Luna told the Trio that Perci fell asleep so she bought Perci to her. Harry asked if that what the screaming was last night. Ginny and Hermione nodded while Luna sighed. Ron asked with no tact at all "Bloody Hell what was that all about?"

"By the gods, Ron you have no tack at all. She has nightmares."

The door open again and Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway. Draco give the Weasley siblings, Neville and Harry a glare, Luna and Perci a disgusted looked, and look at Hermione with soft eyes. Draco begin to speak with a better than you attitude. "Weasley and Hermione its your turn for the perfect duty." Draco walk out without saying anything else.

Hermione and Ron left to do their duty's while the other bar Perci begin to talk again until Ginny ask Luna a question.

"Luna, did you Perci that broom that you wanted to get?"

"Yep. daddy help me buy it, and put some spells on it."

Harry asked why did Luna wanted to get the sleeping girl a broom. Neville responded that Perci wanted to try out for Quidditch for this year.

**_Linebreak_**

Hermione and Ron walk backed in the compartment; Hermione looks piss while Ron looks dumbfounded. The others are looking that the two Perfects.

"Um. Guys wants wrong?" Harry asking carefully because a piss off Hermione is not good for anyone. Hermione glared at Harry.

"It's the fucking snakes. They told us a fucking rumor about Perci." Hermione stop to take a breath before continue while surprising everyone that's awake with her cussing "They said and I quote 'Perci is a fucking fag'''

Hermione punch the glass on the door and crack it badly and woke Perci up; this stunned everyone bar from Perci from Hermione outburst and punching the door. Perci pulled her wand; witch is Willow, with the shavings of the Stag of Artemis; 8 1/2 and bendy; and points her wand at the cracked door and said "_Reparo_" everyone watch the door fix itself.

"Let me see your hand Hermione, I most likely have a potions for you hand." Perci said while going though her bag until see found what she was looking for and give it to Hermione before she continue "drink this it will fix your hand."

Everyone bar from Luna was staring at this potion; it's a Lime Green colour, order-less, and it taste like your favorite food. Hermione drunk it and her hand fixed itself like the door.

Now everyone is looking at Perci. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Perci ask confusingly. Luna begins to laugh than soon everyone is laughing until Ron asked if she's gay.

Perci laugh and said that yes she's a Lesbian. Ron mumble something, Ginny asked what he said.

Ron answered "So you are a fag! It's unnatural, you are a freak." Perci left the compartment with tears in her eyes. Ron turn his head only to get hit in the nose by Luna of all people and a sicking crunch that told everyone that Luna just broke Ron's nose echo in the compartment than Luna left to find Perci.

"Bloody hell Ron, it took Luna and myself almost six years to told her that it's okay to like girl, and you might have made her go back in herself like she was before. Pray that Perci won't hear you call Luna Loony Lovegood." Ginny Yelled at Ron. Ginny walked off the the other way than Luna and Perci.

**_Angelina 3rd P.O.V._**

Angelina walked out of the bathroom and saw Ginny walk towards her with a piss look on her face and tears coming down her face. "Gin, what's wrong?" instead of answered she hug Angelina. With the crying girl around her body, Angelina went to the compartment that she's sharing with The Twins and Lee Jordan.

The other three look at their friend and little sister/little sister figure walked in and saw that Ginny has tears running down her face. Lee asked the two girl what's wrong. Ginny told them what Ron said about Perci being a omofylofilos; her older twin brother and Angelina gasped. Lee look confused until Fred whisper.

"That little creep.-" Lee begin until he curse in Latin. While Lee is ranting in Latin, Fred ask Ginny wheres Perci now. George and Angelina voices their opinions. Ginny told them that Perci walk out of their compartment and went somewhere.

"To be frank, I'm worry that Perci will go back into herself. It Luna and me almost six years to get her comfortable with herself enough to like girls. Luna punch Ron in the nose and broke it, honestly I never seen her that pissed." Ginny told the three older kids.

Angelina notices that Ginny is hiding something, so she asked Ginny. Ginny laughed a humorless laugh. "In Perci, Luna and my second year; Luna and I went into a bathroom and saw Perci sitting on the floor with blood coming from her wrist, the worst thing is: a bloody razor blade was near her. One of my best friends cuts herself because people call her a freak." Ginny sighed.

**_Luna's 3rd P.O.V._**

After punching Ron in the nose (Which surprise Luna' because she's not one to hit people) Luna went after Perci. Luna hopes to the god's that Perci isn't cutting herself yet. Luna final got to the back of the train and found a close door and she found it was locked.

"Go *sobs* away, *sobs* leave *sobs* me *sobs* alone." Perci cried through the door; it broke Luna's heart to hear her friend cry like this. Luna pulled out her Chestnut, Owl feather, 10'' wand and said Alohomora.

After Luna unlock the door she walks in and saw her friend on the floor crying and thankfully no blood this time. Perci told Luna leave her alone because she's a freak that should have no friends. After a while Luna got tired of this and got to her friend level.

"Perci, you aren't a freak. You are the loyalest, pretty, funny, and pure heated girl I had ever meet. Plus the most of important: you are very cute." Luna told Perci than mumble the cute part, but Perci heard her.

"Y...y...yo..you think I'm cute? But I'm a lesbian, do you really think that about me?" Perci asked but she's afraid of Luna's answered. To Perci's surprise Luna kissed her check, than said does that answer your question. Perci asked Luna why the kiss. Luna answered her by saying "I thought you was cute since five years ago. As you being a lesbian, I'm Bi because I'm a daughter of Iris and all of my sibling are also Bi. I know that you have problems accepting that it's okay to like girls, just promise me that you will try not to cut any. Let's go back to a compartment, not the one with the arsehole"

**_Line Break 3rd P.O.V._**

The two girls was walking for a bit till they came across the compartment that has Ginny, Lee, Angelina, Fred, and George. The five other in the compartment were surprise to sea a smiling Luna and Perci.

Ginny lean over to Angelina and whisper in the older girl ear "Do you feel that love?" the older girl just nodded her head. Luna reach in her pocket and give Perci a small wrapped gift and said happy late birthday and to use Engorgio when you get to your dorm room. Lee after finally finish his Latin rant, he ask Perci what she did for her birthday.

"Mom had a case and Dad was going around the UK to get the good Werewolves their rights and stuff. My Grandma came over to take me to the States from the week and go hunting with my aunts. I didn't hit any animals but I did hit Uncle Apollo manhood and that get me a party that night." Perci told everyone while the boys cover their manhoods, Ginny and Luna started to laugh, while Angelina looks between upset for her dad and wanted to laugh at her dad.

Perci asked if they heard about the new DADA teacher, the other said no.

"So according to Mom it's going to be a ministry worker that the ministry put her there. Her name is Umbitch or something like that. From what Mom told me, she looks like a pink toad. Plus she doesn't like "Half Breeds"." Perci told her friends while did air quote around half breeds.

Ginny said that her dad said something similar. The Twins, Ginny, Lee, and Angelina is talking about Quidditch while Luna is drawing and Perci was writing this down.

The Chaser for the Gryffindor ask Perci what position does she want to play, the other Quidditch players begin to voice their questions. Perci smile and said seeker.

Perci put her head on Luna's lap and fell asleep. Luna smiled at this and turn the page to start a new one.

The other five begin to talk while Luna draws. A few hours later Perci work up and grab her bag and brought out her notebook and begin to write in it.

Lee ask what's Perci writing and she replied that 'it's need to know'. It was quite until Perci begin to talk.

"Did you guys know that Harry's class, has the smallest number. Plus I hope this DADA is a better one than last year." Perci told everyone that. Angelina laugh than replied

"One died, one lost his memory, one got sacked, and one was locked in a trunk from nine to ten months. Ironically that best one was the Werewolf"

Perci give Angelina a wolf glare. Angelina notice and told Perci that there wasn't nothing wrong with her father, it's just ironic that a dark creature was the best teacher for DADA.

The three boys left for the girls can change. While the girls were changing, Perci told them that she has a bad feeling about the feast.

**_Timeskip_**

After all of the Hogwarts students are seated the Sorting Hat begin to sing

_"In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_'Together we will build and teach!'_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might some day be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest.'_

_Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest.'_

_Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,'_

_Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same.'_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with duelling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfil my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether Sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you ..._

_Let the Sorting now begin_."

When the hat begin to sing all the first years jump. Now the Sorting went pretty quickly and everyone went to bed after the feast.

**_AN: sorry for not getting this done sooner but I lost inspiration for this. So this might be the last chapter for Perci Tonks. But I have another Harry Potter and Percy Jackson fanfiction in my head and for what I hope is original idea. It's not going to have any gods or any other Demigods/Demigoddess besides Percy. Speaking of which, does anyone have a consolation that could be use as a female name (is Perseus wife in the stars?) Let me know what you think, and if you want to hear this idea just pm me._**


	4. AN

this is for Perci Tonks. I'm deleting it from Wattpad, I might delete it from here unless someone wants to adopt it


	5. AN 2

Hey Demigod here. Been busy with life. So do you guys want me to rewrite this or just continue with how it is? I don't know if I'm going to do anything with it on , but if any of you are wondering about Assassins of betrayal, it's on hold because of an block and I kinda lost any pure PJO/HOO inspiration. I have a few HP stories in my head but putting them on keyboard is easier said than done.

If I rewrite this who should Perci be with: Luna Lovegood or Susan Bones or Fleur Delacour or Daphne Greengrass or Hermione or even Ginny? Please let me know. Before anyone can say anything there will be no God's or greek mythology.


End file.
